<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ficlet Dump by christinchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875538">Ficlet Dump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen'>christinchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eureka (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>written for STUPIDBOYSFEST</p><p>originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/111473.html</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Carter/Nathan Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How to Escape From a Straitjacket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for STUPIDBOYSFEST</p><p>originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/111473.html</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stark puts Jack in a straitjacket</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, you gotta be kidding...”, Jack exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of the white clothing.<br/>
“I really think you're exaggerating. The exposure can't be that bad.”<br/>
Stark led him through the corridors full of GD scientists dressed in blue hazmat suits. None of them seemed to spare him any attention.<br/>
“Get in there, Carter.”, Stark demanded and pointed to a small holding cell, more than full of GD scientists. All of them wearing straitjackets, just as Jack himself.<br/>
“I'm not going in there!”, Jack stated, as he saw Taggart trying to bite his way out of the cell, his teeth leaving marks on the bars, as the paint started to peel off.<br/>
“Please, I promise I won't go crazy.”, at Stark's unbelieving stare he quickly added: “But if I do, you can still put me in there.”</p><p>Half an hour later Jack shifted slightly in the chair Stark had told him to sit on and not move or talk or he'd end up in the holding cell. From what Stark had told him, Jack knew that the chemical that Taggart had accidentally released into GD's ventilation systems was designed to confuse the basic needs of geese, though it seemed to work on humans perfectly fine too.<br/>
And to make matters worse, he had a pretty good view on Stark while he was working. And Jack had to admit that he had a thing for Stark trying to solve the latest GD crisis. Jack shifted again.<br/>
“Carter, could you please just sit still while I'm trying to work?”, Stark sounded annoyed, but then he looked up from his work. “Come with me, I need to check your blood. You are starting to show symptoms.”</p><p>“I'm fine.”, Jack insisted for the third time, while Stark was looking at his blood under the microscope. “My problem has nothing to do with Taggart's chemical.”<br/>
“So, you're admitting that you have a problem?”, but it didn't sound smug, it sounded worried.<br/>
“Erm, well...”, Carter blushed and looked down.<br/>
“Well, that's not a usual side effect of the chemical...”Jack nearly jumped, when he heard Stark's voice next to his ear; he did jump, when he felt his hand press against the bulge in his pants, “but, I still might be able to help you with that.”<br/>
“You might wanna get me out of this first.”, Jack inefficiently tried to move his restrained arms.<br/>
Nathan gave him as small smirk, but tucked the fastening open, before sinking to his knees in front of Jack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How to Escape From a Straitjacket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“S.A.R.A.H. Nathan's coming over in half an hour. I promised to cook for him. You can have a malfunction anytime you want, just not now!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“S.A.R.A.H. come on! I need your help!”, Jack begged again.<br/>
“I'm sorry, Sheriff, but there seems to be a malfunction.”, S.A.R.A.H. said again and everytime she said it, it seemed less convincing.<br/>
“S.A.R.A.H. Nathan's coming over in...”, Jack looked at his watch, “... half an hour. I promised to cook for him. You can have a malfunction anytime you want, just not now!”<br/>
“I'm sorry, Sheriff Carter, but I might suggest that you actually cook yourself.”<br/>
“S.A.R.A.H. you know what happened last time I cooked. I'm going to call Fargo now...”</p><p>Fargo came ten minutes later through the door, his eyes wide in panic.<br/>
“What happened? Did something explode?”<br/>
“No, but S.A.R.A.H. doesn't cook!”, Jack told him and stopped pacing up and down the living room for a moment.<br/>
“And you called the emergency number?!”</p><p>When Nathan arrived, Jack was rummaging through the fridge while trying to get S.A.R.A.H. to call Cafè Diem. With a small smile Nathan stepped up to Jack and pressed a kiss to his cheek.<br/>
“Nathan! Hi!”, Jack looked somewhat between surprise and panic. Nathan kissed Jack again, before he asked with an evil smile: “How's dinner?”<br/>
“Yes... umm... Fargo's trying to detect... ”, Fargo reappeared from behind the dismantled kitchen console to tell Jack that there was no malfunction in S.A.R.A.H. that caused her to refuse to cook. Then he gave a squeek as he saw Nathan with his arms still around Jack's waist.</p><p>Half an hour later S.A.R.A.H.'s slightly panicked offers to cook whatever they wanted were friendly declined, as Jack cuddled further into the blanked and into Nathan's arms, holding the marshmallow on a stick over the small fire Nathan had made just under the open skylight.</p><p>“But what if I burn down?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How to Cure a Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe's hung over. Nathan tries to help before Jack notices</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan Stark walked into the bunker at half past five in the morning, hoping that Jack was still fast asleep and he wouldn't notice that he had been working all night, again.</p><p>“Morning.”, Nathan walked into kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.<br/>
“Quiet.”, came a softly mumbled reply. Zoe sat at the counter, head on the table. Nathan took a step closer, inspecting her carefully, worried. He took in her rumpled clothing and the slightly smeared make-up.<br/>
He took a smell, before laughing: “Oh, wow. You're hung over.”<br/>
“I feel horrible.”<br/>
Nathan eyed his nineteen year old stepdaughter, then sighed: “Your dad will kill us both.”<br/>
But he went to the medicine cabinet and handed her a glass of water and pain killers.<br/>
“Take a shower and go to bed.”, he told her. Then he added: “I saw you coming home a few minutes after midnight.”<br/>
“Thanks.”, Zoe pressed a small kiss to Nathan's cheek before staggering to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Proper Way to Build and Light a Campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The recent GD crisis has Jack, Allison and Nathan locked out of the building and they have to spend the night in tents</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, that's just typical for Global Dynamics!”, Jack was cursing, while trying to set the second tent up. “As if things hadn't been bad enough already...”<br/>
“It's an automatic lock down. It's meant to keep people secure, plus were out of here as soon as Henry figures out how to shut the experiment down.”, Nathan argued back.<br/>
“I understand the part with being shut out of GD, but I don't understand the part with being held captive inside some fucking electric-force-field-fences.”<br/>
Before Nathan could argue back that the electric-force-field-fences were not electric-force-field-fences at all, Allison dumped a stack of fire wood in front of their feet.<br/>
“Maybe you two can stop fighting long enough to build a fire, because I'm going to sleep now. Alone.”, she added, giving Nathan a dark look.</p><p>Half an hour later Jack went into his own tent, exhausted after having discussed with Nathan which way was the best to build and light the fire. When he turned and saw Nathan sitting in front of a small probably not very warming fire, but at least he'd gotten his will, Jack felt slightly sympathetic.<br/>
But it was another full hour, before he got up and offered Nathan a blanket and a place inside the tent, which was refused. But it were only a few minutes before he felt somebody slip into the tent and a cold, trembling body curled under the blankets with him.<br/>
“Say one word and I'll kill you... and stop smiling, Carter.”</p><p>Jack slowly woke to a warm body curled around his, the scent of sweat and sleep surrounding him, fingers almost unconsciously drawing patters on the skin just below his shirt nearly lulling him back into sleep.</p><p>Nathan watched Jack Carter sleep and waited for the big freak out to come. He let his fingers slowly continue their journey over the other man's body: The strong chest, the muscular stomach, the small dip just above the hipbone...<br/>
Jack's eyes fluttered in his sleep and he gave a sound of content.<br/>
Nathan repeated the same path, this time placing small kisses onto the warm skin.<br/>
“What are you doing?”, came Jack's sleepy voice.<br/>
“Pushing boundaries.”, Nathan replied with a smile and a gentle lick just below Jack's navel. He received a low moan and a cheeky: “So, I'm your newest science project?”<br/>
“Troublemaking, hard to understand, keeping me awake at night and a potential danger to the city, fits doesn't it.”, Nathan had kissed his way up Jack's chest and was now fully lying on top of him. Jack gave a breathy laugh and rolled them so he was now on top.<br/>
“Seriously?”, he asked his lips millimetres from Nathan's.<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
Their lips finally met in a hungry, heated kiss, leaving them both breathless.<br/>
“The potential danger might've been a little exaggerated.”, Nathan chuckled.</p><p>Nathan watched Jack Carter sleep and waited for the big freak out to come. He let his fingers slowly continue their journey through his sweaty hair, over his naked body pressed against his. It came only seconds later.<br/>
“Oh, fuck.”, he yelped, startling Jack. “What am I going to tell Allison?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>